


Miss Potts' Pivotal Misstep

by pwp_fan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Multi, Original Character(s), Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan
Summary: Pepper's investigation into corruption at Stark Industries leads her to a dark discovery, as well as a darker fate when Obadiah finds out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Miss Potts' Pivotal Misstep

Pepper watched the video in horror.

 _This_ , this went far beyond anything she had suspected Obadiah to be involved in. When Tony had told her about the illegal distribution of their weapons to groups beside the American government, her mind had immediately made up a list of possible suspects from the upper echelons of Stark Industries that could be reasonably part of it, with the Obadiah Stane being the topmost name on it.

He was an obvious choice - a senior member of the board as well as the official second-in-command of the behemoth that was the Stark Industries, the man had the most freedom, excluding her boss, to be able to engage in such dealings. Perhaps more, considering how big Tony's shadow could be. And had he been anyone else, Pepper knew Tony himself would have thought of him as the number one suspect. But the matter of the fact was that Obadiah Stane wasn't _just_ a senior member of the board. He was also Tony's confidant, mentor and father-figure rolled into one and Tony had a blind spot the size of the sun when it came to him.

And so Pepper hadn't aired her suspicions to Tony, keeping them to herself while she'd decided to check up on old Obadiah herself which was why she was currently in his office, the very next day, as she secretly looked through his system.

Of course, even she hadn't expected him to have a hand in Tony's apparent kidnapping. Or as it looked like, his planned assassination. She quickly sent a copy of the entire directory to the flash drive when a voice suddenly interrupted her.

"Pepper," she flinched at the sound of her name before looking up to find Obadiah standing in the doorway, smiling, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Swallowing the sudden panic, Pepper spoke up in the most placid tone possible.

"Tony told me to tell you to keep him updated regarding the weapons trafficking matter."

"Did he now?" Giving a soft laugh, Obadiah walked up to the table where a bottle of whiskey was kept and started pouring himself some into one of the empty glasses lying there. As he slowly filled the glass, he gave her another smile. "I guess Tony doesn't know how keep any secrets from you, huh?"

Pepper affected a laugh, her eyes flicking to the computer screen once to check how far the progress was when he looked down, as she replied. "I wouldn't be much of a personal assistant otherwise."

"Ha! True." Obadiah chuckled before bringing the glass to his face, taking a whiff of the drink before he took a sip. Sighing with satisfaction, he spoke up. "So, is that why you're waiting in my office?"

"Yes," Pepper smiled as she saw the copying finish, plugging the flash drive out of the system once he closed his eyes while taking a second sip from the glass. "I knew you'd be back here eventually."

"Beautiful _and_ clever." Obadiah chuckled again as he now walked towards her, glass in hand. "A rare woman indeed. Tony doesn't know how lucky he is."

Pepper felt her smile become stiff at his words as he took a seat on her left and took another sip of his whiskey. She nodded uncomfortably, saying a soft 'thanks' before slowly getting up from the chair. "Speaking of Tony, I should be getting back to him now."

She saw Obadiah nod as he also stood up and placed the still nearly filled glass on the table. As she walked out around the table, she heard him call out her name once more. Pepper stilled for a second as she heard his feet approaching her, before turning back towards him with a smile on her face. 

"Ye-"

She hadn't even finish speaking the whole word when Obadiah held something near her head and Pepper found her whole body instantly going rigid as a stone. In the next second, she collapsed to the floor in a heap, her body seemingly paralyzed.

"God I love this." She saw him speak, wide eyed, as he slipped the device back inside his pocket and plucked out the two ear pads that she hadn't noticed him wearing. As she looked up at Obadiah while being unable to move a finger, she felt terrified beyond belief, which was only compounded further when he knelt above her paralyzed form and moved a bang of hair away from her face. "Tch, tch, tch, too clever for your own good. What a waste...."

**o0o0o0O0o0o0o**

Obadiah stood up and sent a text to one of his men to remove and replace the footage for today. Job done, he looked down at the terrified woman at his feet. While she couldn't make a sound currently, the fear in her eyes was as clear as day to him.

"Now what do I do with you?" He spoke aloud as he thought about his options. He had to get rid of her of course, she simply knew too much. And judging by how terrified she appeared to be, she probably realized it too. Well, it was her fault really; he hadn't asked her to poke her nose where it didn't belong.

_Guess the manor would work._

For now though, he needed to get her out of this building without anybody noticing her and he couldn't come up with any ideas on how to do that. Luckily, he had men for that sort of thing. Sending a quick text to another one of his men, Jacob, to come meet him in his office, Obadiah locked the room's door before settling into wait while he thought about how to best to tackle the weapons dealing issue. He was in the middle of figuring out who would be a believable scapegoat for this case when heard a knock. After making sure it was Jacob, he let him in the office.

It was a testament to how long Jacob had been working for him that he didn't even blink at finding a woman lying paralyzed on the floor of his office.

"I'm guessing you want to me get her out of the building, sir? Unnoticed, that is."

When he nodded in acquiescence, Jacob spared a quick look over her before asking him if he had any big travel bags in the building. Obadiah brought out the one he kept in the room which seemed to fit the man's standards.

"Alright, sir. What do you want me to do with her after I get her out?"

"Just bring her to the _Manor_. I'll be going there first." 

The house was a piece of property he had bought last year. It was filled with his staff and despite being in the middle of LA, was isolated enough that there wouldn't be a risk of anyone stumbling across him as he took care of the issue.

He was about to leave after that when he recalled it had already been over five minutes since he'd used the taser on Pepper. Making the man leave his office for a minute, he wore the earplugs before using the Sonic Taser once more on Pepper. Satisfied that she'd be totally paralyzed for another fifteen minutes, he called Jacob back in before telling him the same. Not that he needed to, with how long Jacob had worked for him, still it was better to be safe that sorry about these things.

With everything decided, he told the man to ask for any help from one of the others stationed at the office, before leaving.

**o0o0o0O0o0o0o**

Obadiah arrived at the _Manor_ within twenty minutes and then spent nearly another forty waiting for Jacob to arrive with Pepper. He wasn't worried about Pepper making a run for it; he had tested the device enough times to know that while it the total paralysis only lasted for fifteen minutes, the next half an hour was still near impossible for the victim to move in without significant strength. But there was always a chance of someone else making a mess of it.

In the end, his worry proved unfounded when one of the men announced Jacob was here with the package. He told him to bring her to the bedroom he was currently taking a rest in.

Obadiah heard Pepper long before he saw her, her loud screams of "NO!", "STOP!" and "LET ME GO!" audible to him from inside the room. She was wasting her breath though, there wasn't anyone in house who would go against his orders.

When he finally did see her, however, it was a very much unexpected sight. Jacob and another other man, dragged in the struggling figure of Pepper Potts to the bedroom held between them, the latter of whom did not having a stitch of clothing on her.

His eyes immediately settled onto the redhead's naked body, taking in her soft and firm curves as well as her shaved pussy while she looked back at him _terrified_ even as she kept struggling against his men's grip on her.

Stepping closer, Obadiah cupped one of her tits in his palm, as he started playing with her nipple. Pepper tried pulling back, but the men did their job admirably, holding her there.

After a minute of enjoying the sensation of her soft flesh in his hand, he told the men to put her on the bed and tie her arms above her. At his words, the Pepper's struggles became even wilder. On the other hand, it remained as useful to her as before and she was promptly pushed down on the bed and had her arms tied up above her.

The moment the men left the room, he pushed the door close before quickly stripping down to his skin as he started stroking his dick which had been at full mast since he had seen her while standing next to the bed.

"NO! STAY AWAY! STOP! NO!" Pepper kept shouting loudly, as he grinned down at her nude figure lying on the bed, her body rolling around on and her legs kicking at him wildly . It wasn't enough to dissuade him, however, as he soon got up on the bed and sat down between her legs while spreading them open.

Next he lay down on to of her, cutting down on much of her wild movements with his body weight. He moaned in her ear as he felt her soft tits pressed against his chest before he started rubbing his hard dick over her slit.

That seemed to be the tipping point as tears started falling from the redhead's eyes as she tried to get away from him.

"Just accept it, Pepper. Make it easier for yourself." Obadiah whispered to the woman beneath him before he pushed himself into her.

Obadiah groaned as his manhood pushed parted her lips and sank into her warm folds. God she felt _amazing_. He had never felt sorry for Tony before, after all the golden boy had always had everything he wanted but at this very moment he did. He pitied the poor boy for never having dipped his dick into such an amazing pussy that had followed him around for over half a decade. And to think all he'd have needed to do was to bend her over a piece of furniture during one of the many, _many_ times she had been alone with him in his Malibu home.

Even as Obadiah thought of that, his hips bucked forward involuntarily, pushing his length deeper into her folds and making Pepper screech like a banshee at the sudden intrusion. He paused to let himself get used to the snugness of her pussy, before he started thrusting, his hips moving back and forward, slowly.

This was an altogether a new experience for him.

After all, Obadiah had never really raped a woman before. He just hadn't seen the point, especially since the power and influence he wielded due to being the second-in-command of Stark Industries for so long had made any women he desired come crawling to his bed on their own, despite his age. And the few that didn't? Well, even those ended up willingly spreading their legs for him after a few words from him in the right ears.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts, however, was the first woman who had come (or been brought, in her case) to his bed against her will. And she was the first to take his hard dick inside her against her consent.

Obadiah realized though, that he didn't dislike Pepper being such an unwilling partner as much as he'd thought he would. In fact, he found it rather exhilarating after his countless vanilla conquests through the years. He felt a rather visceral thrill regarding the whole thing; that of forcing himself upon and inside Pepper, while the latter screamed and thrashed underneath him, begging him to stop as his length kept moving in and out of her.

And as he looked upon her screaming face with tears streaming down it from her eyes and her ruined makeup, Obadiah realized how one could get addicted to this.

Bringing his right hand from where it lay on the side, he grabbed one of her free tits and started squeezing at it softly. His left, on the other hand reached downwards, as it came to rest just above where his length pumped in and out her pussy and started playing with her clit. This continued for nearly ten minutes, with him fucking Pepper at a slow and steady pace while his hands played with her body, until all of a sudden, a loud moan came out of her throat as her body stiffened under him. He laughed uproariously at the horror that came upon Pepper's face as soon as she finished, before being swiftly replaced by shame and humiliation at her body betraying her.

He stopped the ministrations on her clit; having achieved what he'd set out to before increasing the intensity of his thrusts. Each of his hands latched onto one of her tits as he brutally squeezed them while he fucked her at the much faster pace, now no longer worried about cumming too early, slamming his hips into hers hard and fast, as his balls repeatedly and noisily slapped against her. With him no longer holding back, Pepper's screams became took on an agonized edge, replacing the denial and pleading that they had contained before, as he rammed his thick manhood into her wet folds over and over, intent on reaching her innermost part and pumping all of his seed into it.

"Here it comes, Pepper!" Obadiah growled at her screaming face as he felt his climax approaching. He didn't know if she heard him or not as she her kept on screaming until he _slammed_ his dick into her one last time with a roar, driving it into her pussy deeply, before spraying her inner walls with his seed.

Both Pepper's struggles and screams slowly died down as she started sobbing loudly while he emptied his balls inside her. For himself, Obadiah felt as if he was in heaven, feeling ecstatic as he filled her up with his seed; grinding his hips against her hole until his dick lay limp inside her and his balls empty.

Sighing deeply with satisfaction, he pulled himself it of her. Giving her tits one last squeeze, he got off the bed. As she lay sobbing, he put on his underwear and a dressing robe before walking out of the room. When he saw Jacob waiting close by, he realized he needed to reward the man's imitative. If it hadn't been for him, he would have probably just killed Pepper as soon as he saw her here. And what better way to do it, than to use her as the reward herself.

"Jacob." He waited for him to close the distance before revealing his thoughts. "Ms. Potts is still there in the room, so if you or any of the others want to have some fun, you can go ahead. Just be sure not to kill her."

The man's eyes grew wide before he nodded quickly, and Obadiah saw him leave as he jogged towards his prize. Obadiah chuckled to himself at the man's eagerness before his feet took him towards one of the showers nearby.

**o0o0o0O0o0o0o**

He was enjoying the bourbon in one of the empty rooms when his phone rang out. He checked the caller id once before accepting the call.

"Tony, my boy! What's up?" And unlike the last few times since he'd come back alive from Afghanistan, the cheer with which he greeted his former partner's son was as natural as the sunlight.

"Hey, Obi. Have you heard from, Pepper? I haven't been able to contact her for the last few hours."

Although, he tried to hide it, Obadiah could hear the concern hidden in Tony's voice.

"Oh?" He affected a surprised tone as his got to his feet and started walking back to the room where he had left Pepper with his men. "I _think_ I saw her today at the office, but I'm not sure..."

The door to the room was open and as he peeked in, he saw two of his men were currently fucking the redhead at the same time, while another four waited to the side. The first one was railing her from behind, holding her hips in a vice-like grip as his hips smacked loudly against Pepper' ass, while the one in front of her bobbed her mouth up and down his length.

It seemed she had stopped resisting if the man felt it was safe enough to put his manhood in between her teeth.

"Hmm, you know what? How about I tell some of the people at security to check the tapes for today? If she was at the office, we'll know."

"Thanks." The reply was subdued as Tony paused before continuing. "I'm just... worried, you know. She usually picks up my call after the first two rings, unless it's an emergency."

Even as he heard those words, Obadiah saw the man fucking Pepper's face suddenly hold her down on his junk for a while before letting go. The reason became apparent when she started coughing and his seed fell out of her pretty mouth.

"Don't be. Pepper is a smart woman." he replied smoothly, a satisfied smile on his face as he watched the man who had just come, change places with one of those waiting. The new one came to sit in front of her and after pulling her head upwards by her hair, he pushed his fresh dick into her mouth and then it began all over again. "I'm sure she's _perfectly_ fine."

**Author's Note:**

> The primary butterfly in the timeline, besides the obvious OOC behavior, is that Obadiah doesn't destroy his years long relationship with Tony in less than a month of him coming back from Afghanistan - which means not removing Tony from his position at the company and when confronted by him regarding the under-the-table weapons dealings, pretend to be completely in the dark about it.
> 
> Due to the lack of breakdown of their relationship, Tony ends up telling _Obadiah_ to quietly look into who inside Stark Industries has been double-dealing, while he takes care of the obvious problem. While Tony also does tell Pepper about it, it's in an off-hand remark sort of way and then telling her that Obadiah is already looking into it.
> 
> Pepper, however, doesn't trust Obadiah and decides to take matters into her own hand and with that chain of events we arrive at the start of this fic.
> 
> Also, I had no idea that Pepper wasn't actually her first name before I started writing this.


End file.
